


Forza Interiore

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang-hyeok non era rimasto il ragazzo timido e impacciato, ma era sbocciato, proprio grazie a quei videogiochi che avevano migliorato la sua vita. Era diventato qualcosa di meraviglioso, la persona che aveva sempre voluto essere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forza Interiore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge cowt6 di maridichallenge con il prompt "forza interiore".

Sang-hyeok era una persona sola.  
Senza riuscire a comunicare con gli altri, avendo solo il supporto e la compagnia della nonna e della zia, era un ragazzo solo e problematico. Nato in un’era in cui un bambino aveva già un cellulare in mano, iniziò presto a sanare il suo contatto col mondo attraverso i videogiochi. Attraverso uno schermo poteva diventare ciò che nella vita non era. Un leader, una persona capace, un uomo forte.  
Pian piano, il suo mutismo non importò più. Era arrivato in cima, un Challenger estremamente dotato. Gli SKT lo chiamarono, gli offrirono il ruolo centrale nel loro team. E Sang-hyeok, nel suo silenzio, nel suo mondo fatto solo dalla sua stanza, accettò.  
E tutto cambiò. Da ragazzo sconosciuto divenne la stella della Corea del Sud, e non solo. In Cina iniziarono a chiamarlo “Invincibile Re dei Demoni”, e ogni programma televisivo lo chiamava, per intervistarlo, per farlo giocare, come testimonial per i loro prodotti. La sua fama attraversò i continenti, e anche in America si iniziò a parlare di lui.  
Vinse il mondiale nel 2013, ed ebbe la consacrazione. La gente urlava il suo nome dagli spalti, ed ora su internet, quando qualcuno faceva una play particolarmente spettacolare, scriveva “Faker” in chat all. E tutti capivano.  
Sua nonna e sua zia erano felici. “Era un ragazzo così chiuso. E adesso lo vediamo in televisione. Credo sia ciò che Sang-hyeok sia nato per fare.”  
Racconta ora la donna, ridendo alle telecamere.  
Sang-hyeok non era rimasto il ragazzo timido e impacciato, ma era sbocciato, proprio grazie a quei videogiochi che avevano migliorato la sua vita. Era diventato qualcosa di meraviglioso, la persona che aveva sempre voluto essere, ma che prima era confinata dietro lo schermo. Era diventato una forza della natura, l’invincibile Re a cui tutti gridavano.  
Faker.


End file.
